Crippled
by Starkidwhovian
Summary: Keeley Baptist's life was like any other. But she couldn't remember one detail of her life; why was she all alone? The Doctor came to take her away, Junior came to stay with her. And Taz... well she came to stop them. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Confused

**I'm hoping to keep this fanfic running for a while and would love your opinions on it! Any reviews will be most appreciated! I'll try to get a chapter a week for you. I'm not sure how long these chapters should be so could I please get an idea of how long YOU want them to be? Thanks fandom warriors! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I used to believe that I was safe, that I could live a normal day without chaos or envy towards others... Well that all changed. It changed when that blue box appeared in the street, when my to-be-boyfriend came running down the driveway, when that bitch named Taz decided to ruin my life...

Most people believed I was going insane, seeing things in the night. The neighbourhood never had newcomers. The hotel was never booked. Restaurants were never eaten at, and they have remained silent ever since the town had been founded by Mr Noodles. God he was dumb! But a man; tall, brunette, and as thin as a ruler had just knocked on my door. He claimed to be a Doctor. So the town had finally sent me someone who could "help". As if he understood. But at that moment, the moment he grabbed my hands and said 'Come with me', I knew he was different. His eyes looked so old, filled with despair and fear, but he was so kind.

Leading me away to that tiny blue box, I knew that I would never be the same, especially after what had happened the night before. "A Call In The Night" she had called it. A bunch of random slurs and words came from my phone. All I could make out was:

**Help can come to those who despise it.**

My therapist could see that distinct fear in my eyes. Going to her had helped me cope with all of this- the lies, the death, the noises in the night. Apparently I was suffering from anxiety, and nausea, but I know a man when I see one. I can still hear his soft voice in my ear, telling me it was going to be alright. This man came from no-where, but he kept mentioning the word "bugs". I still don't know why, neither did I ever really understand what that message meant. Until now.

**A/N ****so what did you guys think? And what did the note mean? I'll try and post on a weekly basis. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Catacylsm

**Thank you for the reviews! Even though I only got 1, I'm still happy that people are actually reading this!  
And just so you know, this chapter has quite detailed violence in it, and makes me kinda sad. Just a heads-up for all you Taz fans out there, this is my interpretation of how she became a Starship Ranger, ok? I'm not sure what the real way of her becoming one was, but whatever! Meh. I still need to know if you want these chapters longer. Thanks! :)**

**geekywhovianhobbit: here's the next chapter for you! I'll be writing this continuously in between school & socializing (ugh!) so I'll try my best to keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Starkid, BBC or Doctor Who. Anything written was imagined by me, basing on events from episodes and plays. This was written to yours and my pleasure.**

_**7 Days Before The Call**_

Fire burning everywhere, cars and trucks crushed, people dying everyday. Taz's life was at a stand still. Her fiancé never made it to the wedding chapel; tall, dark and handsome men never do. Apparently he was "travelling" at the time of the cataclysm. Probably at a bar in Sweden or something. Her mother always said "I'm not putting any money in banks, I don't trust the ATM's. When robots rule the Earth, we'll all be broke!" She was right you know; Taz should have listened, but she was gone now, disintegrated five days before. Her Mexican father had just fallen at her feet, wearing his famous suit, the one he used when taking all of his exams at the Starship Academy. He never really understood how precious his time was, not bothering to finish his training. Now Taz will never be able to see him again. Soon enough her blimp will come and take her away. It always did for the brave hearted souls that stood up for the city and the people inside. The government made sure that a family member took them away from the violence and near-death. 10 blimps a day, seating one person per ride (apart from the pilot). Yet all that was left of her family was her uncle, Up. They didn't get along, but Taz would have to make-do. Anybody that was 5"0 tall would have to in these dire times.

Soon enough, what seemed to be a blimp travelled overhead. It seemed different to all the others but then again, this was Up. He liked to travel in what he called "style". Instead of the regular thin stripes and balloon like structure, this looked like a giant ship. Not what you would see on the movies, but like in that musical... "Starship"

_Taz stared at the stage, ready for her cue. The lights turned dim to show there was a new scene, her first scene. Running from the wings, she held up her fake zapper and stepped into the spotlight. "This is a rescue mission! Get your zappers and set them to pew!" She always loved that line. Then out came Krayonder. He was such an idiot sometimes. "Wow Taz! You're pretty cool for a chick!" Coming up with the right lines was really hard to do sometimes. "I was about to say the same thing to you," Never gets old! One of the old comebacks from school. Near the end of the scene, out came Junior. He looked so handsome in his uniform, the grin on his face. Coming up and placing his arm around Taz, he spoke the lines. His voice was so soft but had that kick in it. He had o leave to Taz's dismay, but at least she got to sing. "You say you've lost your edge, I say it's all in your head..." So many fans loved her voice, always wanting autographs after the shows. "GET BACK UP!" At the last line she paused, and realised that she had to get herself back up too. Taz's brother Richard was tragically killed a month before this performance. It was unclear how he had died, but the police reports suggested that it was a fatal car crash. Nothing was found near the body, but he was found in his car, slumped over on the wheel, hanging near the edge of a cliff. No-one knew why he was up there. Taz knew that something wasn't right about it. After an hour of singing and dancing, the theatre started to rumble uncontrollably. The audience was getting restless so the show momentarily stopped. No-one could predict what would happen next._

_**CRASH!**_

_The walls of the theatre bursted inwards, crushing some audience members. Hundreds of robots swarmed into the theatre, almost gracefully, and started to kill everyone in sight. Blood running everywhere, chairs broken and used as make-shift shields, the theatre was swarming with robots and there was nothing she could do. Up managed to pull Taz and Junior out alive, but it was too late for the others. Ironically, the scene that was taking place was where the main character 'Bug' was sacrificing himself for the 'Starship Rangers', taking along the main threat (a scorpion named Pincer) only to find that he could wake up in his original body. This could never happen in life. After a day, Chicago was in ruins. _

That was only a few days before. Coming back into reality, Taz saw the rope ladder hanging down in front of her. Grasping it with her broken hands, she managed to pull herself up onto the first rung. Climbing a little higher, she gave in and let the ship take her away. Looking around, she could see the desperation and pain on people's faces. One child reached out, trying to grab on to the ladder. As Taz saw the tears in its eyes, the blood on its face, she could only think how bad it could become. And then, as the small child of no more than eight looked up at her, it stopped, eyes blank, and fell forwards. A robot had come from behind and sawed the boy in half. Blood staining the pavement, the robot looked at Taz, and Taz stared back in horror. The little boy's skull had collapsed in on itself and had blood and goo trickling out. His insides were spurting foul liquid and you could clearly see his tendens and muscles shrinking. His heart was still pounding, but was clutched in a robot's hand. The boy's clothes were covered in blood and ligaments, the wind blowing the blood onto Taz. She didn't mind though, because what she saw next changed her whole perspective on life. The robot had moved off and the humans in the surrounding area came over, looking at the boy. Then one woman (who was presumedly the boys mother) bent down and stroked his head. Tears in her eyes, she pressed her lips against his forehead, and whispered, "I'm so sorry." Then as soon as she stood up and walked away, a bunch of males bent down, payed their respects and moved off. Taz stared off into the distance as the rope ladder was pulled back up into the ship. She would never be the same; she had just seen a boy get chopped right down the centre! a year later, Taz lived up to her father's dream and became an honorary Starship Ranger. That feeling of anger and hatred would stay with her until every single robot was ripped apart and turned into a tortilla for her to eat. She had lost her friends, and she would not stop until she took back what was rightfully hers. But there was one more obstacle to cross. Taz had to find Junior.


	3. Always Running

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, I've had school and tests and EUGH! TOO MUCH WORK, NOT ENOUGH FANFICTION WRITING TIME! I'll try to upload as many chapters as I can now. I'm going on camp in two days, so I'll be away for a week. The moment I get home, I'll write the next chapter for you though! This chapter is pretty much just explaining how The Doctor landed on Earth and met Keeley. It's not as "deep" as the other two chapters, but will convey the message well enough.**

**WARNING: A lot of complex science is mentioned in this chapter!**  
**Before you review something like:**

_ "Haha, half of this probably isn't even true!" _**or** _"How long did you take to research this stuff? Was that what you were doing in the weeks you didn't post?"_

**I'll ****have you know that this all came from my head, no-one else's! I've learnt it all. I really am 12 years old today (16/08/13)  
{ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEELEY! }  
And I know every single fact that is mentioned in this. I am in year 7 at school even know I am only 12 (I skipped a grade) and I am top of my class, smarter than some year 9's. I have already done research on string theory and I really do want to attempt the experiments mentioned (I got those from a TV show called 'Eureka') plus more advanced ones. Yes, I know it sounds like I have exaggerated what I know, but it's all true. If you review this story, ask me a science/math question (I do homework questions for free too!) and I can answer it for you! I promise I won't use a calculator or Google :)**

* * *

**4 Days (Technically) Before the Call**

_'Doo da doo da doo da doo...' _The music in the TARDIS was playing non-stop as the Doctor flew through the vortex with Clara. _'Doo da doo da doo da doo da do-'  
_"Doctor, that's enough now!" Clara exclaimed as she hit the off switch.  
"Clara! Put that back on! It helps me to think while I'm setting coordinates, you know that by now!"  
"Oh, shut up you! You can't talk! You're the one who can't stand it when I leave!" The Doctor poked his head up from under the console, looking solemn.  
"That's because I don't want you to go..."

**CRASH!**

"Doctor!"  
"Yes, yes, I kno- WHOA!" The TARDIS spun out of the time vortex and into space, no coordinates set.  
"Um... Clara, did you set those coordinates yet?"  
"What?! You said just before that you were setting them!"  
"Yes, well I got caught up in the library readin-"  
"No, literally two minutes ago!"  
"OH! Well I was just dancing underneath the console to the music, you know how it works!"  
"Eugh!" Clara started to walk off; not really knowing where she could go.  
"Clara, take the first door on your right, go down the stairs, past the red blippy light, through the slimy wall tunnel and to the third door onto your left if you want to reach the swimming pool!" The Doctor tried to follow her but was stopped by a blinding light in front of him "CLARA!" He shouted and tried to reach out to her, her body being covered in the light."CLARA!" He ran into the light, trying to find his way through to find his companion. "CLARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" The light started to dim slightly, making it easier to see. Clara wasn't standing there anymore. It was like she had disappeared. "CLARA!" Clara had vanished in plain sight, well sort of plain. The light finally faded and she was gone. The Doctor was frantically looking around for her, searching through all the passages in the TARDIS. "Temporal shift... damn it!" He started to walk back to the console room, a slump in his step. Rose had almost died because of a light; a Dalek light, he couldn't lose Clara too. As he slumped back to the console room, he didn't notice a figure standing behind him.

0

_'Doo da doo da doo da doo da...' _The Doctor was playing the music again; only this time he didn't have anyone to stop him from doing so. _'Doo da doo da doo da doo da doo...' _The TARDIS was back on track and heading to where his sonic screwdriver located the light source from. _'Doo da doo da do-'  
_"NOPE!" The Doctor shouted as he threw a spanner at the record player, "That won't do! Bad music, bad music! Makes me sad, makes me angry!" The Timelord propped himself up on to the nearby chair and hummed an old folk tune.

_"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, doo da doo da doo da..."_

An alarm sounded loudly as the TARDIS went into overdrive.  
"Oh, that is not good... That is not good at all..." Frantically clambering to get back to the main control panel, The Doctor bolted up the stairs two at a time and turned it off. "Gee, I haven't heard the cloister bell in..." Remembering when he regenerated for the third time, he sounded very worried, "centuries..." Opening the door, he ran outside, right into a street sign. Rubbing his head, The Doctor looked up to see it read:

**YAXLEY RD.**

"Curious..." The Doctor strolled over to the closest house; a two-story modern style home with two massive pine trees in the front. It was painted a light grey with white finishes and a dark blue verandah. Looking back at the TARDIS, he realised that the blue matched exactly. "Very curious indeed... Wait, hold on... That's Harry Potter..." Still admiring the matching blue, he rung the doorbell, only to find a girl -maybe seventeen, eighteen years old- answer. She had dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Her skin was pale and in pristine condition, her nose petite and her jaw slightly a-symmetric. She was quite short, about 5"1, 5"2 maybe? She had extremely long legs and was a very pretty girl.  
"Yes? Can I help you sir?" Also good manners.  
"Hello! I'm The Doctor! Some people call me the 'Caretaker', or "Get Off This Planet" which strictly speaking doesn't sound like a name... Hm..."  
"Well hello... Doctor is it? What -may I ask you- are you here for?"  
"Well... Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"  
"Keeley Baptist, at your service Doctor!"  
"Well, Keeley Baptist, I'm looking for someone who is smart enough to find my friend. Do you know anyone?"  
"Well..."Keeley quickly ran off and came back with a sheet of scrap paper in five seconds flat.  
"Keeley? Where are you goi- Oh, you're back..."  
"Will this be reasonable enough?" She handed The Doctor the sheet of paper. It was covered in mathematical equations and scientific theories that would have been taught at a high-class scientific university. "This was from yesterday at my Quantum Physics course."  
"So she must be older than eighteen then..." The Doctor murmured to himself.  
"Test me!" Keeley continued.  
"Ok then, what is String Theory?" The Doctor asked, still trying to figure out the age of this girl.  
"Easy! String Theory is the theory that all the atoms that make up an organism or object are formed in the line of one-dimensional string-like patterns. These strings exist within the regular four-dimensions of space-time plus using addition dimensions, the total being either ten, eleven or twenty-six, depending on the version of the theory."  
"Keeley, you are amazing! I didn't even listen to a word you just said, but I think that you figured out... the last component to String Theory, is it?"  
"Yes! Finally somebody that is adequately smart enough to understand me! I've been working on this for a couple of weeks and I got the last equation two days ago. Come inside if you want!" Keeley showed The Doctor to the kitchen where a line of experiments were being held.  
"This one," pointing to a green foamy liquid, "is determining the properties of a bacterial count in a single strand of hair. This one," Gesturing to a small container that seemed to be hovering in the air and a bunch of metallic cubes either side, "is showing how the gravitational field can be altered with the right sound frequencies running through them. And this," pointing at a big glass box covering at least a half of the room, "is my prized possession. I am currently trying to recreate the Big Bang using molecular vaporizes and an anti-gravity field I've produced. I'm still trying to work out how to adjust the radiation power so it still functions, but it won't blow up the town when I set it off."  
"Keeley, this is amazing! Where did you get the ideas to do all of this?"  
"Um... My head?" She looked befuddled with her response but contented with herself.  
"Keeley, how old are you?"  
"I'm Twelve today! Happy Birthday to me! Well actually, I don't celebrate birthdays. I celebrate the fact that I have lived through another year of my existence without dying. Birthdays are a terrible thing to celebrate! I mean, who celebrates the date that you were pushed out of a-"  
"Woah! Stop right there! You're only twelve?"  
"Well, yes, I just said that..."  
"Come with me then," The Doctor started to walk out of the house, followed closely by Keeley, "We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was interesting! And just so you know, most of that was true (except for The Doctor, the TARDIS bit and the TARDIS blue colour for the roof of my verandah, that's a different blue. But my description is accurate, so is my house. Just not the street name...**

**I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to:  
****1) Post one long chapter a fortnight  
****2) Post two medium chapters a week  
****3) ****Post one short chapter everyday  
****4) ****Post one chapter of 'Crippled' and one chapter of 'Starkid One-Shots' a month**

**It would be hard to do number 3, but I could manage it around school.  
Long chapters would be 1000+ words, Medium chapters would be between 500-750 words, and Short chapters would be less than 500 words. It's obviously easier to write short chapters, but it would take longer to write the story. Number 4 will just be me writing one lengthy chapter of this story and one lengthy chapter of 'Starkid One-Shots' per month, so a slower rate of posting the fanfiction. ****Tell me what you guys want done and I'll do it. **

**I'm also thinking about ditching the personalised one-shots and doing a 'James Potter' fanfic, inspired by NoahPhantom's 'Albus Potter' series. I recommend you go and check that out, it's amazing!  
****But what do you think of me writing a fanfic like that? It will be a Harry Potter length series (seven books) with 15-30 chapters per book (around 100,000-300,000 words per book).**

**I'll post the next chapter after I get back from camp, so see you my WhoLockedPottKids! (Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Starkid for anyone who didn't get that bad name.)**


End file.
